Remember the Darkness
by ShowYourWings
Summary: Five years after edward leaves Bella has a ghost encounter. She dedicates her life to capturing ghosts on video. Ten years after that the Cullens see a show called Ghost Adventures with Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, and Bella Swan. T for ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

We all were in the living room, discussing our next move, when Emmett decided we all needed a break from talking, so he turned on the TV to the Travel Channel. It was 9:00 at night so a new episode of something was bound to be on. The screen flickered to life just in time for the intro of a show. Creepy music played and we were shocked to see who was on the screen. After fifteen years, I saw her again. She was walking down steps with a guy. His voice played in the background.

"My name is Zak Bagans. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw on videos. With no big camera crew following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigators Nick Groff and Bella Swan, and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The four of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations where we will spend an entire night, locked down, from dusk till dawn. Raw, extreme. These are our ghost adventures." During all of this, clips were shown of different episodes where they heard, saw, and felt things paranormal. It went black then flipped to a progressive commercial. Our family just stared at the screen. After about three seconds the silence imploded.

"What was that?"

"But…what…how?"

"Bella? But how?"

"Why was she hunting ghosts?"

"Did anyone else notice how close she and that Zak dude were a lot?" Rose asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I just mean they looked kind of, intimate, at times. You know?" I sighed and didn't respond. The creepy music played, and then a lighter tune was played. Though it had a creepy undertone to it. The screen flashed a picture of a creepy baby doll, and then showed the sign ghost adventures. It showed the four of them sitting in a room.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is Zak, Nick, and Aaron from the Ghost Adventures crew and for the next hour we're going to take you on an inside look to some of our most terrifying encounters we've had doing our lockdown investigations." Zak took over for her.

"Including….Aaron wetting his pants on a few occasions!" Bella and Nick laughed while Aaron smiled and replied.

"Technically, I have never wet my pants on a lockdown." Bella rubbed her hands together.

"Bulls**t." Our eyes widened at her use of language. Zak smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. I growled furiously.

"Edward, stop. You let her go fifteen years ago. Now you can pay the price of leaving her by seeing her content with someone else." Alice said to me. I glared at her. Somewhere in my mind, I was vaguely aware that someone had paused the show.

"Alice, I can't be happy knowing that she hunts ghosts for a living!" She rolled her eyes and motioned for the show to resume playing. Esme hit the play button. Zak started speaking.

"Over the last couple years, we've had a lot of intense and memorable lockdowns. The one in particular that jumps out right in front." He looked at Nick. Nick nodded.

"Yeah. The first one would be Bobby Mackey's Music World in Wilder, Kentucky." Bella and the others nodded.

"Without a doubt." She said to him. "I mean this place is called Hell's Gate." Zak took over.

"Every time we've been there, we've had stuff follow us home. We've been attacked. Someone's gotten hurt, someone's gotten scratched." Bella took over again.

"This place is-is absolutely insane. It's so _demonic. _"

"We like that though." Nick added. Zak nodded.

"Yes, we do." It showed a flashback of the well.

_ "So this is what they call Hell's gate." Zak said. Bella's voice came through._

_ "Guys we're at the well, that Carl, the old maintenance guy discovered one day and found a piece of a human skull."_

_ "Is there anybody here?" Zak called out. "If this is a portal to Hell, if this is the portal to Hell, well why don't you came up out of that ground and come and get us?" The image panned over to Nick._

_ "Is anybody here with me?" He asked. "Guys I'm going to try to make contact here." Zak rubbed his back._

_ "Dude I'm getting this bad burning sensation on my back." Bella's head shot up from the voice recorder she was looking at._

_ "What?" she asked._

_ "Like its burning. Like my whole back is burning." She walked over. As did Nick and Aaron (he stayed kind of far away so he could video tape it all.)_

_ "Come here, Come here." She said. "I can't see it. Turn, turn." Zak added in again._

_ "I just don't feel good guys."_

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "No. NO. I just, I don't feel good. I feel dizzy, I feel burning right here." He pointed towards the middle of his back._

_ "Pull your shirt up." Aaron's voice floated through._

_ "It's like burning. Is there anything right here?" He pulled his shirt up."No?" _

_ "Oh my God!" Aaron said._

_ "What?" Zak asked._

_ "Turn around! Turn around! Turn around!"_

_ "What?" He asked again._

_ "Just stay there. I need to document this." Aaron said._

_ "What do you see?" Zak asked "What is it?"_

_ "Stay there. Turn off night vision. I need to take a picture of this." Bella said._

_ "What the f**k is it? Is it bites?"_

"_Stay there, stay there. Hold still." Nick said. Bella took a picture and handed it to Zak._

"_Hold f**K! What the f**k, dude? Are you serious?" He looked at the picture, his face a mask of shock._

"_It looks like a long scratch."_

_ "Here, turn back around. We should get this on the, on the, night vision." Nick said. Zak pulled his shirt up. You could hear Aaron say in the background "Dude". Bella cupped her hands around Zak's face and whispered._

_ "You ok?" She looked at him in the eyes. He nodded._

_ "Yeah." He whispered back. She smiled slightly and pecked him on the lips. _

_ "Was anything there?" Nick asked. Zak answered._

_ "No! I was just standing right here? Was anything there?" Bella asked Aaron._

_ "Aaron you got that?" The camera zoomed in to show in clear detail three long scratches curving down Zak's back. There was a chorus of "Dudes" and "You got that?" s. _

_ "No man, I just want to. I want to get outta here. S**t, just f**k man." Zak said. Bella got in his way._

_ "We can't just leave! Go sit over there or something, ok? Just calm down!" Zak almost walked out, but cussed then stormed back in._

_ "WHO THE F**K DID THAT? HUH? DID SOMENOE JUST SCRATCH ME?" his voice was breaking in shock, panic, and anger. "WHO SCRATCHED ME?"_

"It's not just the well that's haunted. It's the whole place. I'm in the bathroom and all of a sudden the bathroom just starts shaking. And the cameras weren't even rolling!" Nick said. Zak and Aaron nodded.

"We were taking a break." Zak muttered. Nick nodded furiously.

"We were taking a break! Bella was outside looking over some tapes. I mean, she might've come in if it was just Zak in there, but…" Nick said. Bella blushed scarlet while Zak slapped his arm.

"_My name is Zak; I got Nick, Aaron and Bella in here. And you know what? We don't fear you or any of you." It showed nick, he was doing some deep breathing._

"_I went to take a piss and I heard this f**king banging on the wall like something wanted me out of there, twice!"_

"_I heard it dude." Aaron said._

"_Shut up. Come here. That scared the s**t out of me. I still got to button my fly up." _

"_Ewww." Bella said. _

"_That was f**king loud." Zak said while at the same time Nick was yelling down the hall._

"_Was that you that made the noise? Go ahead and do it again! Go ahead! You don't want me in this bathroom? Bang on it again! Oh my god that scared the s**t out of me."_

"_That scared me to bro, I'm shaking right now." Zak said._

"_Alright so I walk in here and go to take a piss and all a sudden I just hear… do you want to hear how loud it was?"_

"_I heard you scream, it was loud." Zak said to Nick. _

"_It was like" he banged the wall. "No! Not even like that!" he banged something else "no! What the f**k?" He started running out. Zak and Bella stopped him, saying things like "We can't stop now!" and "this is too important!" Nick yelled back to the room. "GO AHEAD! DO IT AGAIN!"_

"_We aren't running from you!" Bella yelled._

"_Who did this? Come on! Do it!" Nick spread his arms out, as if expecting to be attacked_

"Did you go piss by yourself again?" Bella asked Nick while the others were laughing. "Or did you go with a buddy?"

"No he asked me to go with him!" Aaron said.

"No I didn't! The first time I was like 'ok, I'm going to the bathroom you guys, just to let you know. If any of you get hurt let me know." Nick said.

"After we left Bobby Mackey's, we had stuff happen in our own homes. Where we are supposed to be safe." Zak said. Bella nodded.

"It was in our own apartment, our home. We could hear pots and pans rattling, doors slamming. On the night Zak proposed, I hear something say 'But you're mine to take.' It was scary as f**k. We actually went up to Washington, and lived with my dad for a while to get away from it. It was terrifying to know that it followed us from Kentucky to Las Vegas." Bella said.

It flashed to a commercial. We all stared at the TV with different expressions on our faces. Carlisle looked intrigued. Esme looked concerned. Emmett looked overjoyed. Alice looked shocked. Rosalie looked jealous. Jasper had a combination of all of the expressions in his face, plus confusion and heartbroken. I'm guessing the confusion came from all the different emotions flowing though him, and the heartbroken-ness came from me.

"She's engaged." I murmured. Esme snapped out of it and hugged me.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry!" she whispered in my ear.

"It's okay, she moved on. I'm fine. It's not like she would ever take me back anyway. She's 33 and has mister perfect famous ghost hunter guy who spells his name without a "c"." I sighed. "I'm going hunting. Record the show so I can watch it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry! *ducks rotten fruit being thrown at by angry reviewers* I know I didn't update in forever and I promise to make it up to you by making this a long chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Angel JJK who actually started watching ghost adventures because of this story!**

**By the way, on a totally different note, I'm completely addicted to this four minute musical on YouTube cal "Pokémon the Musical" I love it! Look it up! Do it, do it NAAAOOOUUUUGGGHHH! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Ghost Adventures. I wish I owned Zak Bagans…**

**APOV (Alice)**

After Edward went to go clear his head, Emmett hit the play button and we continued watching.

**It started off with a close up of Zak**

** "Demonic forces are evil. And they can not only physically scratch you, they can emotionally scar you." Aaron nodded. **

** "Not only you, but the ones closest to you." The others nodded sadly. Zak picked up after that.**

** "When we were at the Northern New Jersey Insane Asylum there was a particular paranormal event that happened to me personally that was truly unique."**

_It showed the crew in a long hallway on the night vision. Zak grabbed his arm and spun around._

_ "Did you just f*****g grab my hand, dude?" He said his voice terrified. Bella looked at him, confused._

_ "What?" she asked. Zak ignored her._

_ "Who just f*****g did that? There was a f*****g hand that just came right over there dude." He explained, panicked. Bella gaped at him._

_ "What?" She repeated. He looked around_

_ "There was a f*****g hand!" Aaron looked at him. _

_ "Get the f**k out!" Zak ran over to a door and kicked it open, running inside. Nick looked at Aaron and Bella._

_ "Go in." He said. They followed in after Zak. But before they could, Zak ran back out, still clutching his arm. _

_ "Nononononono." He muttered. "Ok, I just saw a f*****g guy standing over here. I'll show it to you on the f*****g thing dude."_

**It flashed back to the crew sitting in the four chairs.**

** "My instinct was: grab my arm, look at what just happened, and holy s**t." Zak said.**

_It flashed back to them reviewing the evidence._

_ "Watch my shadow and watch this thing come behind me." Zak explained, and then played back the evidence._

_It clearly showed Zak's shadow, and then all of a sudden, a very visible hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed his arm._

"**This place was absolutely huge!" Bella said. "Connected by a maze of underground tunnels."**

"**And tons of black mold and asbestos. It was great." Aaron said, sarcasm lacing his voice.**

_It showed Bella and Zak next to a sign that read: ASBESTOS. DUST HAZARD. BLACK MOLD. They each had their shirts covering up their mouths._

"_This is why what we do is dangerous." Zak said. "And-and we have masks…right?" _

"**And we got lost." Bella said.**

"**We got very, very, very, lost." Aaron corrected her.**

"_Where are we?" Nick asked. "Seriously."_

"_I have no idea Nick." Zak responded. Nick turned to Bella._

"_Do you know where we are?" she shook her head. She asked Aaron. He shook his head._

"_Why the f*****g hell would I know?"_

"**We got lost when we didn't know that the morgue locked on Nick." Zak said to the camera. Aaron and Nick both nodded.**

"**Yeah." Aaron said.**

"**We didn't know that." Bella added.**

_It showed Zak pushing Nick into the body container in the morgue._

"_Hopefully you're still alive when we come and get you." He said as he closed the door on Nick._

_It flashed to show Nick locked in the container. He sat up and much as he could all of a sudden._

"_Is someone out there? I just heard you" He said. "My god. It just got really cold right now."_

_Zak's voice came on to narrate_

"_Immediately after Nick said that he captured a chilling EVP of what sounds like a voice saying die."_

"**Thirty minutes goes by and I'm hearing hands pushing against the metal doors. I'm hearing someone walk around on the outside. I'm hearing tapping; I'm hearing things like whispers that could actually be heard by my own ears." Nick explained back in the room with the others.**

"_Oh my god." He said. "I'm getting the trembles right now all through my legs from my feet all the way to my head. Are you in here with me?" He asked. "Are you one of the patients who do not want me here? Are you trying to harm me right now? Because I can feel that you're with me." A tap was sounded on the metal door. Nick sat up as much as he could. "What the f**k was that? Oh I need to get out of here. I need to get out." It flashed to Zak in another room_

"_Nick are you there?" He said through the walkie-talkie. There was no response. Bella nudged him. _

"_c'mon, let's go." They started walking back but realized they were lost._

"**We did start to panic. It was terrifying for me, Bella, and Aaron; because we started thinking about whether or not he had enough air in there." Bella nodded and resting her head on Zak's shoulders. He wrapped his arm around her waist.**

"Ooooh!" Emmett said. "Belly's in loooove!" Rosalie slapped his arm. It sounded like two rocks being thrown against each other.

"Shut up and watch Emmett."

"**And when we didn't hear from him on the radio we thought maybe he was passing out." Aaron explained.**

"_Nick can you hear me?" Zak said into the walkie-talkie. He attempted opening a door, but failed. He turned around and threw his arms out. "What the f**k?"_

"**I remember going back to those doors and you kicked a door open!" Aaron said.**

_It flashed to Zak kicking a door down._

_It flashed to Nick back in the body container. _

"_Get me out of here!" He yelled. _

_It flashed to Zak, Bella, and Aaron frantically running down hallways, trying to find Nick_

_It flashed to Nick trying to kick the door of the container open. "You locked the doors too and I'm kicking them as hard as I can but they won't open."_

_It flashed to Zak running around, being very creative with his cussing_

_It flashed to Nick, ramming his hand against the door. "Get me out!"_

_It flashed to Bella finding the morgue and opening the door of the container. Zak pulled him out._

"**For a minute a thought when I opened the door I was going to find an actual body." Zak said to Nick**

"_That's the worst experience I've ever had in my life." Nick said, finally free of the container._

"**I remember looking down and seeing this white face underneath me looking up at me." Nick explained.**

"**For what he went through we got him an ice cream cone." Bella said, smiling. "It was a double scoop."**

"**The lovebirds ate it." Aaron laughed. Zak and Bella blushed.**

**The screen flashed to a sign that said "Outtakes"**

"_**When we met this guy he used to wear John Deere t-shirts." Zak said, the other three were laughing hysterically. **_

"_**Ever since we brought him in doing this you love it, it's changed you. You have like, a skull collection in your room. Your room is like the predator room." Bella laughed.**_

"_**I got these pieces of art, scary art. They line my walls." Aaron said to Bella.**_

"_**You know how the predator keeps the skulls? Dude, it's getting a little dark." Zak said to him.**_

As the rest of the Cullen clan was watching this, little did they know that miles away in a small star bucks, Edward was watching videos on this laptop from something called "Aarons vlog" on YouTube.

"_Hey you guys it's Aaron's vlog. We just finished filming the interviews for the Mansfield prison. Well, as I was walking around our fancy schmancy hotel I saw Bella and Zak. They're still in here."_

_He showed Bella and Zak in a grand dining room. Zak was desperately trying to talk Bella out of whatever it was she was talking about._

"_-and we could put the tables there and the dance area would be right over here! Oh honey its perfect!" She exclaimed. _

"_I thought we were going to get married at the Church? In Las Vegas. Where we live. Where our friends and family live. You know? There." She stopped and looked at him. _

"_But Mansfield is so beautiful in the spring! Vegas…isn't." Aaron couldn't hold it anymore and cracked up laughing. Bella spun around._

"_Aaron! Thank goodness you're here. Will you _please _tell my dolt of a fiancée that this place is perfect for the wedding?" Aaron quickly stopped laughing._

"_Well, it is kind of far away…" Bella huffed and stormed out of the room. Aaron and Zak started laughing as she left. As they did her voice rang out from the hallway._

"_Oh yeah! Make fun of the pregnant girl!" Nick walked in the hall, looking very confused._

"_What was that?" He asked, pointing towards the door the Bella had just stormed out of. Zak and Aaron looked at each other and started laughing harder._

Edward quietly growled at the laptop. She was engaged, and pregnant? He slammed the laptop closed and stormed out of the star bucks. If he couldn't have the girl, no one could.

**Yay! Me makes long chapter! I'm sorry because to many of you this would only be of average size, but when you have to have YouTube pulled up right there and after every sentence, go back and listen to the show for like one sentence, then repeat the process. Hopefully another update will come soon! See ya! REVIEW!**

**-Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

No, this is not an update. It's the announcement of an update pending.

I'd like to apologize.

It was wrong of me to put off updating for almost a year now. I fell into this, I dunno. This…depression. Sort of. It was mild and it was never diagnosed, but I knew. My family knew. We don't have insurance, I couldn't get a prescription. Then, my step-dad got COPD. Then, my dad got out of prison. Then, I got a lead in my school play and wasn't coming 'til 6:30. I'm still depressed, you know.

Listening to constant Sweeney Todd and Spring Awakening isn't helping either, huh? I now have quite the cynical outlook on life. My stories will be a bit…scratch that. A lot darker now.

Thought you should know.


End file.
